


IAWOITE - Chapter 6

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [6]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

His mouth was hanging open so widely, he could’ve caught bugs. You just stared at each other.

“So, you two know each other?” Hotch asked, looking between both of you with a raised eyebrow. Everyone else in the room was doing the same. Actually, everyone else was staring intently at Spencer. Oh, man, was he going to get hounded by his friends about this.

You cleared your throat, meeting your new boss’ gaze. You hoped this wasn’t going to be a huge issue. You really liked Spencer and had always wanted this job - if you had to choose, you might cry. “Umm, yes, Spencer and I have met before,” you said, not going into any further detail about how the two of you met. Spencer took your lead, saying nothing and just sitting down at the conference table.

Hotch looked like he knew exactly the nature of your meeting, but didn’t say anything. Maybe he would later? You weren’t sure. But you were definitely grateful when he blew past it. “Well, let’s get started. We can get into more in-depth introductions later.”

——————

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you thought about it, your first case had the entire team too focused to harp on the nature of your relationship with Spencer. Nearly a week went by before you returned home. A mountain of paperwork was sitting on your new desk, so you decided to stay a little later than everyone else and make a dent in it - and apparently your boss practically lived there.

“Y/N,” he said, sticking out of his office when you got up to leave for the night, “Can I just see you in my office for a second?” The tone was easy, but the words struck anxiety into your heart. What was he going to say?

As you walked toward his office, you braced yourself for the worst. “Can I ask about the nature of your relationship with Dr. Reid?” he asked. He seemed more curious than accusatory.

You swallowed hard. Honesty was the best policy…apparently. “Umm, Spencer and I are in the beginning stages of a romantic relationship,” you said, searching Hotch’s face for any signs of doom. “We’re at the very beginning stages. Only a couple of weeks.” You hesitated a few seconds before asking the big question. “Is it going to be a problem?” you flinched.

“Does it need to be?” he asked.

“I don’t think so,” you said. “I promise everything will remain professional in the field.”

“As long as that happens, then there shouldn’t be any problem,” he smiled. Oh thank god, you thought to yourself.

“Good,” you said, shrugging on your coat and turning to leave.

He called after you. “And Y/N,” you turned around again. “Be good to him. He doesn’t deserve anymore heartache.”

That took you off guard. Spencer had already told you quite a lot about his past - some of it very horrific, but apparently all of the members of his team were aware of his difficult past, and they wanted to protect him. You were walking into an already established family here - hopefully you fit it. “I will, sir,” you promised. “Have a good night.”

“Good night, Y/N.”

——————

Call me when you leave the office.

Spencer had texted you. It seemed urgent. Maybe he was getting hounded by his friends.

“Hey, Spence,” you said, when he picked up the phone. “You’re still alive?”

He laughed, knowing what you were implying. “Barely,” he started. “Garcia especially is texting me constantly, wondering what’s going on. What are we going to tell everyone?”

You hadn’t really figured you’d say anything - anything formal at least. “What do you want to do?”

“Can we just say we’re dating and leave it at that? I don’t really want everyone to know the details.”

“You mean of how we first met?” you asked. That was probably a story for the ages.

He snorted. “Well, that, and just our relationship in general. I’d like to keep something private.”

“That’s fine by me. Preferable actually. Also, don’t be surprised if Hotch calls you into his office on Monday to ask about us? He asked me tonight before I left.”

“Oh, no,” he groaned. “Is he mad? What did he say?”

You reassured him that there was no need to worry. “He wasn’t mad, he just asked what the nature of our relationship was, I said we just started dating and asked if it would be a problem. He asked if I thought it would be a problem, I said it wouldn’t, everything in the office would be strictly professional and that was that.” You decided to leave out the part where Hotch told you to be good to him.

“Oh, okay,” he said, “Well, that’s good. I just texted Garcia to tell her that yes we are dating. I’m sure in two seconds I’ll get another text asking for more details, but that’s all she’s getting…and there’s the text,” he laughed. “Since we have the weekend to ourselves and there is seemingly no issue with us dating even though we’re working together, do you want to go out for our second official date tomorrow?”

You breathed a gigantic sigh of relief. When you first saw Spencer at your introductions earlier in the week, your worst fear was that you would be told to choose between your job and dating Spencer, and you didn’t want that. “Yes, please,” you chortled. “What should we do?”

“Would you want to go to the National Zoo? I haven’t been there in a while,” he said. He must’ve been walking around his apartment as he was talking to you because you could hear his footsteps echoing in the phone.

“That sounds great. Maybe we can go for a walk in Rock Creek Park too?” you asked hopefully. It was beautiful in the fall. 

You could hear him rummaging through his refrigerator as he spoke, “Definitely. “I’ll pick you up at noon? Is that okay?”

“Absolutely,” you said, “See you tomorrow. And Spence?”

“Yea?”

“Try to survive the night. I’m sure Garcia isn’t the only one that’s going to hound you. Hopefully, the rest of the team warms up to me and then they can bug the both of us instead of it being on you,” you apologized.

“I’ll text you as soon as I wake up to let you know if I’m still alive,” he responded.

As you said your goodbyes and hung up the phone, you poured yourself a glass of wine, thankful that you weren’t forced to choose between your dream job, and who you thought could be your dream man.


End file.
